


Negotiations

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [225]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Awkward Tension, Class Differences, Drabble, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Negotiations, Politics, Prompt Fic, reparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Lyfia, still unsure of her place as Odin's mortal vessel, has to negotiate reparations with Julian Solo over the Nibelungen Ring incident. Luckily Hilda is there to help. Odin is... less helpful.
Relationships: Polaris Hilda & Lyfia (Saint Seiya)
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [225]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

Lyfia fidgeted awkwardly, glancing between Lady Hilda and Julian Solo. This was, in theory, a diplomatic mission, Poseidon’s vessel’s way of trying to soothe feathers ruffled over the Nibelungen Ring incident. However, Lady Hilda was now only Polaris Hilda, rather than Odin’s Will on earth. Lyfia was now Odin’s Will, and that… was still very strange to think about for too long. She’d spent the majority of her life as a lady’s handmaiden. Low class, though Fróði’s family’s fondness and sponsorship had given her comforts and privileges beyond her birth status. Now- now Lyfia was the highest of all classes. 

It was hard to get used to, and nothing she had ever been trained for. Lady Hilda was trying her best to coach Lyfia, but it was slow going. 

At the same time, Lyfia really didn’t consider herself ready for a diplomatic mission of such importance. Also, Julian Solo was… extremely tall and just… big. Especially considering he was only supposed to be eighteen. She was older than him! 

Needless to say there was a definite thread of tension over the tea table. 

“…and reparations are necessary. Your actions led to my possession, after all.” Lady Hilda was saying, as Lyfia forced herself to tune back in and nodded seriously. Julian took a delicate sip from his teacup. The china looked very small in his large hands. 

“Indeed. It seems I’m paying quite a few reparations, after all.” He said dryly. 

“And this is why you shouldn’t screw with the laws of nature.” Someone said. It was only when Lady Hilda, eyebrows raised in surprise, and Julian, mouth quirked in a crooked smile, both turned to her that she realized she was the one who had said it. Her cheeks burned. Lady Hilda’s surprised expression softened.

“As you say, Lord Odin.” She said, and Lyfia blinked. Oh, that was a relief, she hadn’t just blurted that out, it had been Odin. Outsiders always seemed to forget he was a trickster god, as well as a god of the dead. Julian chuckled. 

“Indeed. No more apocalyptic rainfalls, I swear.” He said with a genial smile. 

“There had better not be!” Lyfia said fiercely, surprising even herself. She refused to quail back, though, and met Julian’s measuring stare with her own, infusing her spine with cold-wrought iron. Julian smiled again, this time graciously conceding, rather than secretly amused. 

“So, the manner in which reparations would be preferred, Lady Lyfia?” He asked, and she blinked, briefly thrown, before Lady Hilda gave a tiny cough. 

“Ah, yes. We anticipated this, and we’ve drawn up an initial draft of an agreement,” Lyfia said, taking the papers that Lady Hilda handed her discreetly. Julian took them and began to read them over, and Lyfia took the chance to sip her tea, trying to calm her racing heart. Lady Hilda gave her a tiny nod, and reached over to give her knee a comforting, brief squeeze under the table. Lyfia smiled at her, feeling bolstered. She could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
